All These Moments Lead Up To Me Loving You
by 1stSoulVamp
Summary: After the 74th Hunger Games Katniss and Clove are pardoned and live in District 12 as normally as they can. 5 years later the two have kids and a problem arises leading up to Clove making a huge split-second decision. CLOVENISS girl x girl. Don't like? Don't read. !ONE-SHOT!


**Hi guys! I'm back with another one-shot! I like doing these. They're easier to keep up with. Anyways, I will be updating soon and I plan on re-uploading Heart Like Stone (Bellatrix/Hermione) and finish off Kidnapped! Make sure to read my profile to see what I ship! Also I do have a Cloveniss story going on on Wattpad (another thing I need to update) and my user is EnragedRebels. **

*****In this story the Hunger Games still go on. Katniss did not go into the 75****th**** Hunger Games. Katniss and Clove were just pardoned because the Capitol did not want to deal with it.*****

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

ALL THESE MOMENTS LEAD UP TO ME LOVING YOU

After winning the 74th Hunger Games the two lovebirds Katniss Everdeen and Clove Kentwell, settled down in District 12 much to Clove's distaste. They married and lived a quiet home life, well as quiet as they could be when they were…active. It was moments like these when Clove would whisper, "Together?" and Katniss would answer back, "Together."

5 years later toddlers ran around screaming after all those years ago of finding a donor. The donor happened to be Clove's brother which was good because they looked alike and so the babies would look like Clove too. Dillon was the oldest at 7 and she was much like Clove, with her black hair and steely look. Clove had already taught her how to throw knives. Katniss disapproved but Clove made up for it in bed. Next was Heiko and he was 4 his birthday was last week and they invited at least a quadrant of District 12 to attend. Heiko look like both his mothers. With Katniss' brown hair but Clove's green (sometimes blue) eyes. He was named after Clove's brother because it was only fair, he was the donor.

The last of their kids was Primrose. Prim had just been born to District 12. She was a small baby but with no difficulties. She was a few weeks old. She looked more like Katniss with her brown tufts of hair and even honey gold eyes. But she had the nose and the mouth of Clove. Clove was happy. She didn't want to give birth to the children, she downright refused but Katniss was happy to do it. So Clove got the children she wanted. Gale would still come by to collect Katniss for hunting. He still has the scar from where Clove had warned him about bringing Katniss alone in the woods. He knew no 'funny business' was to occur.

It was one of those days when Katniss was out hunting with Gale and Clove was manning the house as best as she could. Prim was asleep in her crib and Heiko was playing with his new toys he got for his birthday. Dillon and Clove were deciding what else to do after target practice with knives in the backyard.

"Mom, I'm bored." Dillon sighed.

"I know little one. Be quiet, I am thinking." Clove responded. She was such a softy with her kids but if someone were to look at them the wrong way or her wife, Momma Bear would come out to play with knives. It was pretty funny though because Clove was a foot shorter than Katniss.

"Moooooom." Dillon groaned.

Clove rolled her eyes. "How about we go into Hob? Hmm? I'm sure there is something there you'd like."

Dillon's face lit up. "Really?"

"I want to go too!" Heiko said getting up. Toys discarded.

"Shhh, your sister is asleep." Clove said as she brushed Heiko off of invisible dirt. "Go get your jackets."

It was near November and it was cold outside. Christmas was still relatively weeks away. Clove thought it was a good idea to start looking because you could never shop for Christmas too soon. The last gift Clove got for Katniss she found in March and Katniss loved it.

The retired Career climbed the stairs quietly to retrieve Prim. She quietly and slowly dressed Prim in warm clothes, careful not to wake her. She grabbed a wool scarf and made a carrier out of it and put Prim inside. She went back downstairs to see the eager children waiting at the door. She smiled and wrote a quick note to Katniss telling them where they'd be as they exited the house.

The children loved the Hob where everyone else hung out. The adults were there to trade. The teenagers sat around fires and talked in merriment. The little kids chased each other around the trading tables.

"Now kids look at me." Clove said.

The two young ones turned to their mother.

"I am gonna tell you, you may go off on your own but you must stick with each other. Is that a deal?"

"Deal!" The kids yelled excitedly as they ran off to who knows where.

Clove rolled her eyes and smiled as she held Prim close. She began to wander the tables looking for something that the kids or Katniss might like. She came across one thing and told the merchant to hold on to it for her as she might come back. All of a sudden Prim woke up and a loud sound could be heard.

"PEACEKEEPERS!" Someone screamed.

Everyone began to pack up or abandon their stalls. Clove did not panic because that wouldn't help. She got up on a table so her kids could spot her as she calmed Prim down. Once the baby was asleep again Dillon came up puffing out of breath.

"Where is your brother?" Clove asked.

"They have him Mom! The Peacekeepers have Heiko!" Dillon cried.

Clove's eyes widened. She held Prim tightly and told Dillon to get on her back as she raced home. Surely she was out of shape but she still ran faster than the other District members. Bursting into the house she saw Katniss looking up from reading her note she left.

"Clove what-" Katniss was stopped by a wailing Prim being pushed in her arms.

Clove wasted no time in running upstairs.

"Clove hold on! What's happened?!" Katniss yelled as she ran into her room to see Clove opening box after box in their closet like a mad woman.

"Peacekeepers are here! They have Heiko!" Clove wheezed out.

Katniss eyes widened. She gave Prim to Dillon. "Honey stay in this closet with Prim understand? Don't come out until we get you." Katniss ordered as she helped Dillon into the closet.

"Mommy!" Dillon cried out over Prim's wails.

"It's okay honey!" Katniss said as she kissed Dillon on the forehead. "Just calm your sister down okay?"

Katniss then ran out the room and returned later with her bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Clove, what are you looking for?" Katniss asked in a hurry seeing as Clove was still tearing through boxes.

She didn't answer and she got to one with a ton of tissue paper in it.

"Clove?"

"Found it!" Clove pulled out a peacekeeper gun.

"Why do you have that thing in this house?!" Katniss yelled.

Clove rolled her eyes. "For times like this honey." She said as she turned the futuristic gun on. "I need to be able to protect my family don't I?"

"Where did you get it?" Katniss asked as they rushed out of the house putting Dillon in the closet safely.

"My father is a peacekeeper back in District 2 remember? It's not that hard for me to get one sweetheart." Clove grumbled as they fought against the cold wind to get to the main centre of the town.

They fought their way through people who had come to witness what has happened. Instantly they saw their sobbing boy, Heiko in the square along with a few other kids.

"Katniss." Clove whispered. She pointed to the roof of a building giving Katniss the perfect shot if needed so.

Katniss followed and snuck around to the top. Clove made her way through firing a shot getting the head peacekeeper's attention.

"Hey! Give us that! A citizen of District 12 is not allowed to hold a Capitol weapon!" one peacekeeper yelled out.

"Get back! Clove growled as she trained it on the peacekeeper holding her boy. Her belt loaded with knives.

"Well if it isn't one of the Victors from 5 years ago?" The head peacekeeper said. Romulus Thread towered over near her boy.

"Step away from the children." Clove ordered.

"Why would I do that? The Capitol requires them." Thread answered as he cracked his whip near Heiko.

"Because if you don't I'll shoot you." Clove answered steadying her gun.

Thread laughed. "You will do no such thing! I have more peacekeepers than you and your wife. And don't think I don't know she's not up there on that roof." He indicated to the exact on Katniss was crouched on. "So is this your boy?" He took Heiko roughly. "He'll be the first to go to the Capitol."

Romulus made a move to put him in the truck with the awaiting peacekeepers. Heiko's voice stopped him.

"Momma!" Clove's heart almost broke.

"Ah so he is! Well, let's see him get punished shall we?"

"Why?!" Clove asked. She hoped her voice hadn't waivered.

"Well we caught this rascal with a raccoon in his hand. Hunting outside the fence is illegal you know." Romulus pushed Heiko in front of Clove, to the ground. He was sobbing now. Clove hit a button on her back. She never wanted to use it but it was the only way to dissipate the problem without anyone getting hurt.

"H-Heiko, why did you have a raccoon buddy?" Clove asked stalling. She heard a truck in the distance.

"I-I wanted to bring it b-back for the f-f-fur. I wanted-d anoth-ther s-s-stuffie." Heiko cried.

"So he admits to treason!" Thread laughs. He cracks the whip near Heiko.

Clove shot at Thread's foot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have all the control." He gestures to Heiko.

"You don't raise anything to my son." Clove said shooting at Thread's foot again, causing him for the first time to back up.

"That's it!" Thread took his whip readying it to bring it down on the little boy.

Katniss was crying, "Clove!"

The whip came down on Clove's shoulder. It sliced it open and blood was pouring out.

"Getting in the way of punishment is a crime Victor!" Thread spat.

Clove pushed Heiko into the crowd of onlookers. Katniss on her way down to find him.

The whip came down again slicing through Clove's back as she grit her teeth scanning for her gun. A truck came into view scaring the people away from the place where it parked.

"Ah look! Reinforcements!" Thread laughed cruelly. Clove looked over to see Katniss telling Greasy Sae to bring Heiko home. Katniss turned back with tears in her eyes. Clove winked. Katniss got confused until Clove gestured to the truck. She seemed to ponder it.

"That's right, reinforcements, Mr. Thread." A big broad shoulder man who looked like he hadn't missed a day in the gym stepped out of the truck followed by a young man who looked like he was the son of the man who just spoke.

"Ah yes, The Head of all Peacekeepers is here. Please welcome him." Thread said with a malicious smile. The people reluctantly clapped.

"Thread, you're arrested for abusing you power you are out of line." The large man spoke with authority.

Thread looked surprised. "Sir, I am well within the limits-"

"Silence! I am also arresting you for the assault of my daughter and attempted assault of her son. Heiko get Clove up."

The young man next to the broad man jogged and picked Clove up with ease. He shouldered his gun. "Hey little sis!"

"Heiko!" Clove jumped into her big brother's arms which was a mistake because she hissed in pain.

"Easy there!" Heiko grinned he motioned for medics to come over.

"Sir, if I had known-" Thread whined.

"Shut up! Get in the truck!" Mr. Kentwell barked.

After Clove was bandaged she went over to her father.

"Dad!"

"Hey kiddo, you pushed the button! I came as quick as I could. I only wished I came sooner." The head peacekeeper said eyeing the white gauze.

"I had to, he was about to whip Heiko." Clove said.

"He was about to what me?" The older Heiko came up.

"Not you idiot, my son." Clove said.

"Oh the younger me. I'm gonna kill Thread." Heiko buffed out.

"No you won't. You will stay in your place. He shall have trial." Mr. Kentwell said.

"Clove!" Katniss said running up and almost tackling the girl as she kissed her. "Thank you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"For what?" Clove asked confused.

"For saving our son. For protecting your family." Katniss pulled Clove in for another kiss.

"I'm gonna go back in the truck where I can terrorize Thread." Older Heiko said.

"Remember," Mr. Kentwell said as he handed her his gun. "Press the button if you can't handle it."

"Thanks Dad." Clove said taking the other gun.

"Thank you Mr. Kentwell. You saved my wife." Katniss exclaimed.

"Haha, I saved my daughter. No need to thank me other Mrs. Kentwell." He winked before stepping back in the truck. "I'll have my men stationed here. Men who are not Thread." The doors closed to the trucks.

Clove looked around to make sure the other children were in their mother's arms. Many came to thank her for their children back. Katniss rubbed Clove's good shoulder and they walked with their weapons back to their house.

Clove put away the two guns after taking Dillon and a sleeping Prim out of the closet. They hugged and kissed Heiko until he was satisfied as well as Dillon. And they had a nice dinner that was more or less put together in under 30 minutes after an exhausting afternoon.

That night when Katniss curled into bed with Clove, and all the kids were asleep, were the moments that lead up to Clove saying, "I love you."

**And it's finished and that was very productive. I had no idea where it was going I was just coming up with things as I go along but I tend to make the best stories that way. Anyways if you'd like more one-shots of ANY of the pairs I ship (remember to check my profile) then please review. If you want to review anyways then by all means go for it! Thanks for reading!**

**~1stSoulVamp**


End file.
